durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Kururi Orihara
Kururi Orihara (折原 九瑠璃, Orihara Kururi) is one of Izaya's younger sisters and the twin sister of Mairu. Kururi is hinted to have feelings for her classmate Aoba Kuronuma, and, like her sister, is a big fan of Kasuka Heiwajima. Characteristics Appearance Kururi has brown eyes, short brown hair, and a well developed bust. She has been shown to wear a variety of outfits over the course of the series, usually wearing an opposite color scheme to her sister. She is first shown wearing a green hoodie with cat ears and yellow skirt while Mairu wears a yellow hoodie with dog ears and a green skirt. Her most common attire is a standard gym uniform with her name written on the front, which earns her attention at school. In SH, she has stopped wearing gym clothes and instead wears the standard-issue Raira uniform, minus the blazer. Personality Her personality is the exact opposite of her sister's. While Mairu is the more outgoing and expressive of the two, Kururi is softspoken and reserved, rarely reacting to anything with more than a short sentence. In contrast, online, Kururi goes into long, dramatic tangents and frequently exceeds her word limit in the chat room. She appears to be the more sensible of the twins, frequently reminding Mairu to calm down whenever she gets excited or mischievous. However, Mairu has commented that Kururi can be extremely aggressive at times, though she tends to show it in more subtle means. A prime example is how they each dealt with being bullied. When Mairu was bullied, she confronted her tormentors directly, threatening and physically assaulting them. When Kururi was targeted, she rigged the schoolbag of one of her bullies to light on fire later in the day. Though as a kid, before coming to accept her current personality, she was very passionate and outspoken, making many friends and sharing her likeness with her sister. Like her sister, Kururi regularly attends martial arts classes and is a fairly skilled fighter. Background For the most part, the twins and their brother shared a fairly normal childhood. Their parents frequently worked overseas, and Izaya claims that he practically raised the twins himself. At some point when the twins were young, he asked the twins the point of living when everything they do is the same. To try and compensate for each other's shortcomings, they rolled dice to decide who would take on which personality traits and in this way embody all of the positive traits of humankind. Izaya refers to the two as monsters and blames himself for the creation of their personalities. Synopsis Hollywood Arc After picking on Mairu proved to be "problematic," the bullies decided to pick on the much quieter Kururi simply for being related to her. Kururi had already established herself as the odd one out of her class due to the fact that she only dresses in a gym uniform when at school, but she had yet display any other abnormal tendencies. Although Kururi did not seem to care that her desk had been vandalized, the teacher drew attention to it and asked repeatedly who had done this to her desk. Kururi as well as the rest of the class are surprised when Aoba points out the culprits without so much as a second thought. She later kisses him on the lips in thanks. According to Mairu, Kururi is happy when Aoba said he found her to be cuter than the girl who was bullying her. At some point, the twins receive a link from Namie to join the chat room. After witnessing Celty in action on the news, the twins are intrigued and embark on a search for the mysterious Black Rider. Instead, they come across the envelope that Celty dropped which contained 1 million yen in cash along with a severely injured Egor. They take the Russian to Russia Sushi where Denis calls in Shinra to treat his wounds. Shinra charges 200,000 yen for the job but Denis is unable to pay. Without hesitation, Kururi and Mairu pay the fee with no strings attached. When Denis hires Celty to transport an unconscious Egor for a day, the twins give the remaining 800,000 for him to hire her, effectively returning the 1 million yen Celty had lost and meaning Celty and Shinra did a whole day's work for no real pay. Then next day Mairu and Kururi embark on another search only to get harassed by Toramaru gang members and rescued by Kyouhei and his group. Kyouhei explains how dangerous the area is and agrees to drive them to a safer part of the city and calls Saburo. As soon as they enter the van, they are chased by Toramaru across the city. They pick up Aoba, Mikado, and Anri along the way and are joined by Celty later on. Mairu and Kururi express amazement at finally seeing the Headless Rider in person. Kyouhei and Saburo drop everyone off at a police station and then drive back to help Celty. Kururi, along with Mairu, Aoba, Mikado, and Anri, head back to watch the events unfold and are in awe of the fighting prowess of both Egor and Ruri. They later attend the hotpot party held at Celty and Shinra's apartment. Daily Life Arc She and her sister were hired by Namie to spy on Mika and Seiji and report back to her on their activities. After giving a very detailed report on their most recent date, the twins accept their payment and leave, seeing that Namie was becoming noticeably more infuriated as they continued their description. The next day, the two of them make friends with Akane Awakusu, who had just joined their martial arts classes, and decide to hang out once practice was over. Along the way, they manage to run into Shizuo, Tom, and Vorona who were in the middle of work. Tom and Shizuo decide to tackle the next house they need to visit on their own, leaving the girls to chat among themselves. As Vorona questions the twins on their relationship to Shizuo, several thugs arrive and attempt to kidnap them to use as hostages against the aforementioned debt collector. The girls make short work of the thugs, forcing them to run away as Shizuo and Tom return. Shortly after the dust settles, Kururi and her Sister return home. Adabashi Arc She and Mairu tell the people in the chatroom about Ruri's stalker and about a group of Dollars wearing shark masks, going around beating up rogue Dollars members. With Taro Tanaka and Kanra permanently leaving the chatroom, Mairu and Kururi decide to try and bring several newcomers to make the chats more interesting. These new members include Gaki (Akabayashi), Shoro (Eijirou), Pure Water 100% (Aoba), and Saki, who uses her real name as her username. Dragon Zombie Arc Kururi and Mairu see Izaya in front of the gym where they practice martial arts and they point him out rather loudly. This alerts their instructor, Eijirou Sharaku, to his presence and causes them to fight. The twins cheer Eijirou on until the fight is stopped by their other instructor, Mikage Sharaku. The next day, Mairu and Kururi are hanging out with Aoba at the pool in Raira and Kururi decides to play a prank on Aoba by pressing a beach ball up against his back and hugging him from behind. Aoba (who wasn't paying attention) thinks it's Kururi pressing her chest against him only to realize their prank too late. He is subsequently dragged into the pool along with them. Later in the Novel, after Izaya gets kidnapped, Kururi is walking alone and gets tailed by henchmen from the two groups her brother was investigating. Before they can jump her, Celty appears out of nowhere and chases them off. Kururi thanks Celty but she says that it was Izaya who asked her to protect them. The twins meet up and find Izaya alone in the street. They thank Izaya for protecting them but Mairu notices a bruise on Izaya's hand and this worries Kururi. Izaya says it was a bruise from one of Shizuo's attacks and the twins are shocked that Shizuo finally managed to land another hit on Izaya. The three of them walk back home in silence. Durarara!! SH Kururi and Mairu, along with Aoba, Akane, and two first years, Yahiro and Kuon are on a hunt to find the Headless Rider to prove that if she is really behind the sudden rise in missing persons. Trivia * Despite being twins, Kururi is far more busty than Mairu. * She and Mairu share the same English voice actress in the first season of the anime. ** In the second season, she and Mairu have different English voice actresses. ** In the second season, she shares the same English voice actress as Namie Yagiri. * Kururi fights using items such as pepper spray, stun guns or other items in her bag while her sister Mairu is a fairly competent martial artist who directly kicks and punches. * Kururi and Mairu have a cameo appearance in the background of S1 EP8 at 9:14. They can be seen talking and walking through the park behind Simon as Walker asks him if he has seen Erika. * Her and Mairu's birthday is on Valentine's Day. * The twins' and Izaya's maternal grandparents are deceased. * She is mentioned to have become vice president of the Raira Student council in Durarara!! SH. Gallery Mairu and Kururi character sheet.jpg|Season two character sheet for Kururi (top) and Mairu (bottom) Mairu and Kururi.png|Official artwork of the twins by studio Shuka Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Chat Room Category:Raira Students